Un nuevo sentimiento
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Sora y Matt empiezan a sentirse diferentes el uno al otro. Sorato y Mishiro.


"Un nuevo sentimiento"

"Un nuevo sentimiento"

Por:Sora Kinomoto Cap.1:Me siento rara/o

Es un nuevo día que empieza en la ciudad de Odaiba. Nuestros amigos ya han crecido desde la ultima vez.

Tai, Matt y Sora:van en 4º de secundaria y tienen 16 años.

Mimi, Izzi y Yolei: cursan 3º y tienen 15 años. Mimi volvió de los E.E.U.U.

Joe: está en 5º y está llendo a una secundaria de medicina. Dentro de poco va a cumplir 17 años.

T.K., Kari y Davis:Tienen 13 y cursan 1º.

Cody:va en 5º de primaria y tiene 11.

Sora ya estaba instalada en su banco. Derrepente un saludo rompe el hielo.

-Hola Sora-

Sora se da vuelta para encontrarse con su amigo.-Hola Tai.-

-¡Valla! ¿Siempre llegas tan temprano?-

-Si.--Un momento.¿Realmente eres Tai? o es que estoy durmiendo.-dijo Sora mientras se dá un pellizco para comprobarlo.-HAY!!!!!!!-Grita mientras se soboza el brazo-¡No es un sueño! ¡Llegastes temprano!-

-Muy graciosa.-

-Es que nunca llegas temprano, debes admitirlo.-

-Lo sé. Pero hoy decidí llegar temprano para que no me castiguen más.-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Sora mirandolo con cara extraña porque no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que su amigo le decía.

-Si. Bueno, aparte de que Kari me despertara con un vaso de agua por traerla siempre tarde.-

-Ya sabía que no eras capaz de despertarte por tí solo.-

-Oyé!!!!!!-dijo Tai realmente enojado por el comentario de Sora.

Entonces llega Matt.

-Hola chicos!-

Sora se dió vuelta y lo vió. Al verlo sintió como si una pequeña descarga electrica recorriera su cuerpo. Hace apenas unos pocos días que empezó a sentir esto, pero cada día se hacía más fuerte.

-Ho...hola Matt.- dijo Sora mientras sentía que la lengua se le trababa y no podía articular palabra.

"¿Qué me pasa?, es solo Matt. Matt, tu amigo."

-Sora, Sora. REACCIONÁ.-dijo Tai mientras movía sus manos de un lado al otro delante de los ojos de Sora.

-¿Ah?.....................¿Qué pasa Tai?-

-Nada, solo te estaba preguntando si estudiastes para la prueba de hoy.-

-¿En que estabas pensando Sora?- dijo Matt mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Recordar lo que estaba pensando hizó que Sora se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-¿Eh?...................NADA, NADA, NADA.-dijo Sora mientras movía sus brazos negativamente de un lado al otro.

"¿Que raro? Jamás había visto a Sora sonrojada. Pero se ve hermosa. ¿Perdón? ¿Acabo de decir que Sora se vé hermosa?, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser!!!!!!!!! Matt, Sora es solo tu amiga."

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

El sonido del timbre hizó que Matt olvidara sus pensamientos y se sentara en su lugar para empezar la clase.

*********LUEGO DE LA CLASE*************

-Sigo insistiendo que historia es la materia más aburrida.-dijo Tai mientras se sobozaba los ojos y luego diera un gran bostezo.

-Lo mismo dijistes ayer de Lengua.-dice Sora mientras camina.

-Si, y el viernes de matemáticas.-agrego Matt

-Y el__-Sora fue cortada por Tai

-Bueno, bueno! Pero está vez es verdad.- dijo Tai con los brazos cruzados y enojado

Entonces

-SORA!!!!! MATT!!!! TAI!!!!-Era Mimi que corría junto a Izzi y Yolei.

-Hola!!!!!!!-dijieron los 3 al unisono.

Empezaron a caminar. Entonces llegaron al sector de casilleros.

-¿Qué tienen ahora?-pregunto Izzi mientras abría su casillero

-Historia.-dijo Mimi mientras sacaba su libro.

-Matemáticas.-Yolei

-Inglés.-dijo Tai con MUY pocos ánimos.

-Y.....¿Qué hay con ustedes?-cuestionó Yolei dirigiensé a Sora y Matt

-Literatura.- digieron los 2 al mismo tiempo. Esto hizo que se miraran a los ojos y se sonrojaran

"¿Qué me pasa? no es la 1ª vez que veo a Matt a los ojos. Pero me siento tan bien cuando estoy cerca de él y cuando lo miro....... Basta Sora!!!!!!! Es Matt!!!!!!! Tu AMIGO."

"No puedo creerlo, me siento tan diferente, ¿qué me está sucediendo? es solo una amiga. TU amiga. No puedo estar sientiendome tan raro por solo mirarla a los ojos. A esos grandes y hermosos ojos. BASTA!!!!!!"

-Chicos.-dijo Tai intentandosacarlos de sus pensamientos.

-CCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCOOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!!- gritó Tai con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Tai?-pregunta Mimi sutilmente.

-¿Qué?-

-HACIA FALTA QUE GRITARAS!!!!!!!!!!!- le gritó Mimi en el oído a su amigo

-¿Porque me gritastes?- dijo tratando de recuperarse del grito

-Te la devía.-dijo Mimi en su defensiva

-Chicos! Yá!- trato de pararlos Sora-Es mejor que vayamos a clase-razonó Sora

-Tienes razón- dijo Mimi

*************EN LITERATURA**************

"¿Por que? ¿Por que me siento tan raro cuando estoy con ella? ¿Por que no puedo sacar su sonrisa y su rostro de mi mente? ¿Por que?" pensaba Matt confundido por los sentimiento que empezaban a nacer de él.

"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? me siento tan distinta cuando lo veo, cuando está cerca mío. No sé lo que me pasa.

Realmente estoy confundida. Jamás me había pasado esto, ni siquiera con Tai que lo conozco desde MUY chico." dijo Sora sin entender nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo

*********LUEGO DE LA ESCUELA, CAMINO A CASA********

Sora y Mimi se habían ido juntas, ya que los demás tenían compromisos , ya saben, lo de siempre, fútbol, practica, etc...

-Sora, ¿qué te pasa?, estuvistes muy rara hoy.-

-Nada estoy bien.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-¿Segura?-dijo Mimi preocupada por su amiga.

-Segura. Pero mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿De que hablaron hoy Izzi y vos?-

-CIERTO!!!!!! TE TENÍA QUE CONTAR!!!!!!!-dijo Mimi contenta agarrando a Sora.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ah que no sabes.-

-Dale. ¿Me vas a contar si o no?-

-Sí! Me pidió que vaya con él el sabado al cine.-dijo Mimi

"¡Cómo me gustaría que Matt me invitara a una cita a mí también! Espera! Otra vez Mat! Sora Takenouchi tienes, no, DEBES sacarte a Matt de la cabeza." pensaba Sora

-SORA, SORA-dijo Mimi llamando a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué Mimi?- dijo Sora saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Realmente me estás escuchando?-

-No, disculpame Mimi, es que me puse a pensar en otras cosas.-dijo Sora tratando de disculparse, porque si hay algo que Mimi no soporta es que no la escuchen.

-Está bien Sora.-dijo Mimi

-De verdad yo............¿Que? ¿está bien?-

-Sí. Hoy estuvistes muy rara. ¿De verdad estás bien?-

-Sí-dijo Sora- HAY!!!!!!-

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Mimi alterada.

-¡Me olvidé el libro de Ciencias!!!!!!- dijo Sora con una mano en la cabeza.

-Valla, ¡Qué cabeza de enamorada!- dijo Mimi haciendo que Sora se detenga.

"¿ENAMORADA?"

Esa palabra tumbaba por la cabeza de Sora.

CONTINUARA ===========

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gusto? En realidad espero que sí.Está medio corto ¿verdad?El próximo cap. lo hare más largo.

Por favor mandenme sus comentarios a skanime@uol.com.ar 

Besos.

Sora Kinomoto


End file.
